Ib and Garry's Intertwined Roses
by Spark2442
Summary: Ib and Garry have been apart for nine years, Ib has believed that he has been dead all these years, little did she know, is that Garry has been reliving the experience over and over again and has never aged, he wants to find her, but when she comes to the false world, she meets Rin, will Garry lose her to the stranger trying to claim Ib's heart? (Rated M for explicit lemons.)
1. The Museum

It had been nine years since the incidents at the museum had taken place. I found myself thinking of it often and I thought about Garry, and how lonely I felt after he died in that damned place. I hadn't know it nine years ago, but the crush that I had for Garry, wasn't a crush it was love, or at least it had turned into love. 'He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me.' Those words haunted me and had I known that Mary would kill Garry, I would've never let Garry give Mary his rose.

I was looking out my bedroom window, sitting in the window sill, with my knees pulled up to my chest and my chin resting on my knees. It was raining out, and more than anything I just really wanted to see the purple haired boy smiling at me and encouraging me on. I closed my eyes, tomorrow was my birthday and I was seriously considering visiting the museum once more to see the painting of Garry. I started sobbing, I didn't want to just see a painting I wanted to see the real Garry.

My mother had come in to the room "Ib? Your father and I are going ou- what's wrong sweet heart?" I sniffled, and said nothing. I had told my parents of the museum but they brushed it off, saying that I had an overactive imagination. They would never understand the horrors seen by Garry and I, the artwork by geurtena, that came alive, Mary…

"I'm alright mother," I whispered wiping the tears from her face, "I guess I'm a little shocked that tomorrow I turn eighteen, that's all." My mother nodded as if to herself.

"Well is there anything that you would like to do tomorrow for your birthday sweetie?" I shook my head. I would go to the museum alone, I wanted to be alone when I would see the painting of the purple haired man that I fell in love with over all these years. My mother nodded and left after reassuring me that they would do something fun for my birthday. I watched the rain fall, that seemed to be all there was anymore, rain, dullness, no color there was the occasional day when it was just cloudy but the last time I had seen sun shine was when I was nine.

I closed my eyes and after a while fell into a deep sleep. Later the next day, I was awoken by my mother who had told me happy birthday. It was about eight in the morning and the museum was probably just opening. I thanked her and got up and got ready to go to the museum. I went downstairs, and was presented with breakfast.

"Ib have you tried this type of candy? Your mother found a recipe for it the other day and decided to make it for your birthday. Apparently they are called macaroons." I looked down, I promised that I would have macaroons with Garry… I promised him… I promised him… I fought back tears, I didn't want to break her promise.

"Dad I think I'm getting a cavity I should stay away from sweets, my teeth hurt from the sugar." I said coolly, my mother looked at me concerned, but I just shrugged. I sat down at the table, my parents watching, they didn't know what to do. My mother served breakfast to the whole family and they all ate. I excused myself and went outside, where I started walking to the museum. It was only a ten minute walk from my house. When I got to the museum, I just stood there, looking at it, it made me sad, but this is what I wanted. The place looked a lot bigger back then when I was nine, but I was a small little girl.

I walked forward, my heart bidding my feet to faster to see the painting, but the pain of loss telling me to turn back and go home. I kept going, I always wanted to go back into the museum but I hadn't… not since that day, I was so scared, but I had killed Mary so I wouldn't be pulled back in to the fabricated world, right? I place a hand on the door not pushing or pulling it, it was just there, I hesitated and pushed it open, to see a few people standing at the reception desk, It was the same as when I was nine. It made my heart ache to know Garry wasn't here, but I went up to the desk and paid my entry fee. I looked around, apparently some works of Geurtena had been found and put up in the museum. I did see some of the new paintings, but there was a crowd around one. It was a painting of a man in a suit his reddish brown hair was slicked back and he was on one knee, in his hand was another hand, he had a slight smile on his handsome face and his head was bent down and his eyes were closed.

Below the painting were the words, "Rin's Proposal," It was a beautifully drawn and painted picture, so detailed, I would've stayed to look at it more, but I was here on a mission to see Garry's painting. I stopped at the painting on the floor the one I jumped into to enter that awful world, 'Abyss of the Deep'. I moved on. I looked around and I found it. The forgotten painting, it was my Garry trapped in that world forever. Tears started forming and I didn't want people to see so I quickly wiped them away. "I-I love you, Garry," I whispered under my breath so no one could hear me. I wanted to keep his painting bring it with me, something, but I couldn't. I couldn't have anything of Garry, not the real Garry and not the painting. I turned from the painting, it was really hard knowing that that smile in the painting wasn't for me, like it always was when he was alive and we were in the fabricated world… I had to find that painting which led me to come back to the real world.

I wandered through the familiar halls of the museum, and then I found it, 'Fabricated World', my heart started to pound in my chest. If only I could reach in and pull Garry out, if only… I studied the painting once more like my younger self, it was bright and colorful just as it had been when I was nine, I touched the painting, the feeling of the painting smooth. I felt a little feeling of disappointment,

"Oh Garry," I said, as I squeezed my eyes shut, when I opened them again, it was dark. Was I back in the fabricated world? I looked around no one was there, just like the first time, down the hall I heard a cough, the coughing man? Most likely. Sometimes I knew this world better than the real world. I walked toward the sound of the coughing, the coughing painting looked to me he covered his mouth when he coughed.

"Welcome back Ib," the coughing man said, his voice sounded like his nose was stuffed up. I looked around, was I going to have to jump in to 'Abyss of the Deep' again? I really didn't want to go through those horrors again, but if I could find Garry again, it would be worth it. I made my way to 'The Forgotten Painting', only it wasn't there. In its place was a painting of a blue rose with all its petals intact. I closed my eyes, "I'm coming Garry!" I declared. "I know you're out there." I made my way to the painting on the floor, my footsteps were ringing out in the museum, and as I approached 'Abyss of the Deep' I stepped into little puddles, I looked down into the painting, the scary looking fish was moving around in the painting. I hesitated before stepping in and entering the world that would bring me to Garry.


	2. Sanctuary

**Hey I'd really like to thank you for reading this, if you want more just tell me and I will write more :).**

* * *

(Garry's pov)

"I-I love you Garry," I looked around, I was alone, Ib had gone into the real world once again. I had done this countless times, a lot of the times I would try and change it and I would end up dead, but I had never heard Ib say that she loved me before. Her voice echoed through the walls, I decided to follow where it may have come from, I had to find her, I just had to. I ran through the all too familiar hall ways, even though he found new rooms each and every time I experienced this living hell. I'd keep going through this hell even if it meant protecting Ib, though she wasn't the real Ib. Surely Ib had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, and she never even spared a thought about me. Hell it was probably those damned dolls playing a trick on me, making me think Ib was here saying that she loved me. But I didn't care, there was a chance it could be her.

Ib's voice faded, and now I had no way to find her now. Where the hell was she? I looked around the cramped hallway with frustration this was one of the hallways where the arms would shoot out at you and try to grab you. I felt a tug on my coat, I looked down and found one of those dolls holding onto my coat. "PLAY WITH ME!" It said. My eyes widened and I kicked it away, nothing good came from these little bastards. "Garry, I just want to play," I grabbed my lighter, usually I would only light this in an emergency, but… this needed to happen.

I grabbed the doll and set it on fire. It went up in a blaze, it laughed maniacally, as it turned to ash, its red eyes set upon me, "Fucking doll," I said irritably as I kicked the burning rags aside. I tried keeping my mind from flashing back to the doll room, who knows what would have happened, if I hadn't found that key in that room, the thought made me shiver. I hated those dolls most of all. I didn't mind everything else it's just those damned dolls, who made it a point to mess with me. Mary was still gone but it was as if she would reset and come back when Ib would find me, I tried to tell Ib about Mary but Ib would seem confused, and she would tell me that I was silly.

I looked ahead of me and there was one of those pictures of the women that would hang half out of her frame would chase us trying to hurt us. "Shit," I whispered to myself, with every day of this going on it became harder to keep my sanity, the only thing that did help me keep my sanity, was my sweet little Ib, who was never really here, it's a cruel sick joke being played on me. I looked to the painting who had now just seen me, she cried out and was now clawing her way to get at me now. I gritted my teeth and I ran toward her with all my speed and just as she was about to grab me, I jumped over her and landed about four feet behind her. In cramped little spaces like this I found it was harder for them to turn around and jumping over them while they charge was easy enough to avoid them.

She screamed her high pitch scream and attempted to turn around quickly, but I was already at the end of the hall, I had gotten away this time. I was close to the room that I always let Ib rest in when she'd pass out. I had taken sanctuary there and that was now where I slept most nights, but I would enjoy it more when a fake Ib was with me, It would comfort me when I would have a companion with me whether it be the ant we helped or a fake Ib, whatever the case I hated the repetition of this whole thing.

I walked to my sanctuary. Finally feeling safe, but was I really, every time I died I would come back. Was this hell? Ib was nine years old and I was eighteen and it remained so after Ib left the first time, I never aged, and neither did she. I couldn't go after a nine year old, it is wrong, but she wasn't like the people outside of this place, who judged you before they get to know you, high school was rough for me, because of my coat I was looked at like a freak, yeah my coat was torn but I liked it that way, it's what made me, me. I was different but there was nothing wrong with me. I wasn't goth or emo or anything. I had my style.

I looked around my eyes lingering on the place where I always set Ib down to rest. I closed my eyes knowing that she wasn't going to be there for a few days. I looked around in the book shelves for something to occupy me. I hadn't read a few of these books, when I picked a book up, I opened it up and I found it was a sketchbook it looked like the drawings Mary had drawn. No it was the same exact ones, and there were a folded up I quickly unfolded them.

One was a crudely drawn picture of a man with reddish brown hair in a suit on one knee and holding a young ladies hand and his eyes were closed. Written on the corner of the page was a few notes, 'Rin, my friend, why did he not come alive like me?' I sighed and I felt something strike me on the back of the head, I fell down and winced in pain. I looked up and saw a lady in red, she loomed over me, I was paralyzed for a split second before I got up and kicked her back, she went hurling into the wall, 'damn' I thought, I restrained her and I threw her out of my sanctuary. I felt a trickle run down my neck, blood. My vision was getting a little burry, my rose. My rose?! Where was it? That monster must have gotten it. I pulled the door open and looked out but the monster wasn't there. "SHIT!" I cursed. I had to get it back, dying was painful and even though I did it a lot, I never liked dying.

I started hobbling forward, my head pounded and I started shaking. I had gotten down the hall way I felt a pain in my chest, I clutched my chest, though I kept going, after a few minutes, and a few more twinges of pain in my chest I found the first blue rose petal then I found another and another. I followed the trail, though I didn't have long now my vision was completely blurred and I fell to my knees, "not again… Please Ib…" I fell face forward, completely unconscious now.


	3. Trials

**Hey I hope you all like the story so far :) Ill be trying to upload as much as I can so just sit back and relax and enjoy :)**

* * *

(Ib's pov)

My head was swirling, I looked around, I was in the familiar surroundings of the fabricated world, I was in, and now all I had to do was find Garry. There, like the first time was the two ways, the right and the left, I stood at the place where the stairs used to be, the red paint hung on the wall to my right, and the blue painting was on the wall to my left, as I remembered I had found my rose when I had went left maybe it was still there. I went left, and just as I remembered it the walls had the writing on it. 'Come, come, come,' the writing on the blue wall said. I closed my eyes. It was just as I remembered it, all of it, this nightmare never left me.

Up ahead a vase was seen, but with no red rose. I sighed looking down, what am I going to do? Without my rose, safe in my arms, I would surely parish… I took a big breath in and moved the table, I wanted to find my rose and quick. I went into the room. Inside that room was a picture of a woman her long hair hanging out of the frame and in the middle of the room, was the blue key, just like before. I stepped forward and knelt down by the key, my eyes on the picture. I knew once I picked up that key, her expression would change and she would wear a devilish grin, just like the first time. This time I was prepared and ready, I wouldn't be scared. I grabbed the key, and as soon as I grabbed the key an electric shock went through my entire body.

The painting laughed and gave its wicked smile while I still was being shocked, I was paralyzed and pain shot through my entire body. This seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably about a few seconds. The paintings eyes studied me still laughing. "Poor Ib, things aren't as they were," the woman growled and showed her sharp teeth. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke some time later, where was I? What was this place, and most of all, what was I doing here? I couldn't remember anything past me sitting at home. This is just a nightmare, I told myself, in a while I would be awake, and in my bed sleeping. I would be okay. I looked around this place, it wasn't familiar to me, it wasn't the fabricated world that I knew, and on top of that I felt like I was forgetting someone, but I couldn't find a face to put to memory. I closed my eyes, trying to remember, I guess it didn't matter I had to get out of this place. The first time I had gone through this all alone, even though it really felt that there was someone there to help my nine year old self back then, hmmm. If there was anybody with me, I would've surely remembered them right?

I got up looked around and dusted my red skirt off, I looked down at my clothes, and they were dusty, like I had been dragged down a dirt path. I still wore the same outfit as I did nine years ago, as it is still my schools dress code. Heh, I was thinking about school in a place like this? I must really want out of here bad. I looked at the paintings around me, they were staring at me, their eyes following my every move. I felt goose bumps on my arms, this room was creepy. There were four total paintings. One of a newborn, another of a toddler, the third a teenager, and the forth an adult. This was the life cycle of a woman who had blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Little Ib, well aren't you in for a big surprise, better run, better run quick before you meet your demise. Young one, oh young one, with the crimson eyes, you must decipher the lies," the adult painting sang out. "Find the door and you'll be free of this room, forever more. Though if you fail there shall be blood and gore." I swallowed hard, I wanted out of this room and if I chose wrong, I would be dead. I looked at all the paintings.

"One of three won't kill you, one of the few," The teenager chimed in. I looked at the adult, who seemed menacing, the teenager seemed less menacing, the toddler seemed like a normal toddler and the newborn, looked like a normal newborn. A few minutes passed by and a thought came to me. 'Children are taught hatred, but are born with pure love Ib, remember that,' that was something my mother had told me a while back. I looked at the newborn I looked around it, but there was no door. I reached a shaking hand out toward that painting, the newborn took my index finger in its hand and it pulled on my hand, it pulled itself off the wall, I caught the picture before it fell to the ground. In its place was a hole the size of the painting. I looked back and the other paintings seemed to be angry I had chosen correctly. The newborn had giggled. I climbed in the hole eager to get out of this room. The tunnel was a few feet long and I crawled to the other side. I had enough room to where I could shift into a sitting position and I stepped down to the ground from the other end of the hole. I was in a hallway.

It was quiet and I was worried some monster was going to find my rose before I could. I looked down the hall on my right, I decided I could always come back to this spot and go the other way if I needed. The hallway, after a while, stopped at a red door. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it but I found that it was locked. I sighed irritated. I had to find the key. So I went back the other way, passing the hole, and walking down the other hallway which led me to another unlocked door. Inside were three ladies in red, they didn't move but they all had one thing in common they all had red keys around their necks.

A table sat in front of them with a note which said, 'find the key that won't shatter or turn to dust and your way shall be opened for you. Choose wrong and you will be hunted,' I looked to all three of them. They all seemed the same, there was nothing different. I sure as hell didn't want to be hunted, but what should I do? I looked closer there was a chip in one key, and a small bit of ash in the crevices of another key. So that left the key that was on the middle lady in red, I reached out to grab the key from the middle Lady in Red, my hand was shaking, if this was the wrong choice I wasn't too far from being hurt from this lady in red,

Luckily, just in time, I saw something from the corner of my eye. In the fabric of the lady in red on my right, a key the same shade of color was sewn into the fabric. I studied the others to see if they had the same, which to my relief they didn't. I pulled on the fabric trying to rip the key off the dress, no luck it need to be cut. I sighed, thinking. A few minutes had passed by and I looked at the paper. I reread the paper over and over again, then I looked up to the key that had a chip in it, that was the one that would shatter, maybe I can get it to shatter for me and then I could cut it out with the sharp edge. I took a deep breath in and exhaled, I had to be hunted for me to proceed any further.

I grabbed the key from the left Lady in red and she instantly came alive, she reached out for me, but I dodged out of the way before she could grab me. I, in a rush slammed the key down on the table and the end had broken off. I felt a slight feeling of victory, but that was soon replaced with fear, because now a lady in red was now after me. I grabbed the table and I threw it at the lady in red. She toppled over, buying me some time I grabbed ahold of the dress with the right key sewn into it and I slashed at the fabric. The key was now off the dress and in my hand after a few tries of cutting that fabric. I ran to the door and the lady in red was now on her feet and coming after me.

I threw the door open and took a nearby chair and blocked the door so the lady in red couldn't come out. I collapsed to my knees, out of breath, the door rattled as the lady in red tried opening the door violently. She banged on the door for several minutes while I caught my breath. When I had calmed down I got up and I ran down to the other side to the red door. I slid the key in and unlocked the door.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw a man looking through some bookshelves. I stepped forward ready for what was to come next. The man looked behind him to see me standing here. His eyes widened and he stepped toward me, "Ib? Do you remember me," he asked in disbelief, I bit my lip and he reached out, "Please, Ib, you must remember me?" I looked down I didn't remember, this man. He looked down, looking defeated, then he opened his eyes and grabbed out of his coat pocket a red rose. My eyes widened "Where did you get that?"

"I found it after I had died and woken up, and you had gone into the human world Ib." he handed it to me his hand brushing up against mine. I felt a warming feeling throughout my body and I had remembered this man I had helped him when I first found his rose. I looked up to him, I remembered when I found him lying on the ground not moving. I gasped, as I then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, Ib, I've found you at last." He cooed to me. I looked up in to his stark white pupils, the same color as his rose, his reddish brown hair slightly covering his eyes. It was the man I had gone through this nightmare with nine years ago. It was Rin, he was my Rin.

How could I have forgotten?


	4. Reflection

**Hey everyone, things have been kind of busy, sorry this is a shorter chapter, I would love feed back, also I want to know if any of you want me to keep writing this. I probably will keep writing in this, but if a lot of you don't want me to I just wont upload what I write. Anyway have a chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

(Garrys pov)

I awoke, I hurt all over, my rose wasn't with me and I could die once more… Where the hell did I end up, this wasn't anywhere I have been. I had to think, and quick. The room was cold and mirrors surrounded me. I could see multiple reflections of myself. I shivered and I grabbed my tattered coat and wrapped it more around myself. My breath could be seen that was how could it was. There was no door in this room. Was I going to freeze? I shivered. I looked at one of my reflections, my skin was really pale, and my hair was just as long as it was from when Ib was here. It was still lavender, with a darker shade of purple hanging down off my head like it was the legs of a spider. My body was skinnier though I could paint or draw some sort of food and it would become real, just like every other damned monster in this place.

Ib… if I painted her, would she become real and actually stay here instead of her always leaving me? It was better that the real Ib had left though. Better me than her… I closed my eyes, damn it was getting colder, or it seemed like it. I imagined Ib throughout her life, getting her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first time, I felt a hint of jealousy light up in me, she wouldn't have thought about me in her life, she probably had forgotten me. I wished to be her first boyfriend, to share her first kiss with her and maybe even her first time.

"Pedophile," I heard a voice spit out at me. It sounded very much like my own. I looked around only to see that one of the reflections in the mirrors didn't match the others. This one scowled at me and had his arms crossed. "You sicken me, she was nine years younger than you, and you fantasize about being her first time. You sick bastard." I gritted my teeth, and my fists clenched. I closed my eyes, and turned, if I paid it any mind, I would want to use violence, and Ib held me back from doing harm to that weird mannequin head. I wouldn't pay any mind to this reflection.

"You love that little girl, you want to be her lover, and now that she has aged all these years and you haven't aged a day, you hope she'll love you in your nineteen year old form when in reality your just an old man who is really almost thirty." The mirror laughed. "You fucking pedophile," it screamed. Tears formed in my eyes, and my knees gave out from under me, I shivered. Pedophile? I started sobbing, sometimes feelings can't be controlled, and I hadn't felt this when I met my sweet little Ib, it just sort of formed from years of being alone and thinking of her and how she screamed when she left my body there in that hallway. How she hit my chest and clutched to my green tank top while screaming my name.

Ib… Ib… I wanted to be with her right now but I… I shook my head. I was holding on to a hope that wouldn't happen because I was substantially older than her. Whether if I didn't age in this world or not. She wasn't here anyway, she was in the real world, probably out with friends, or… a boyfriend. I started sobbing, I would never see her again, and I was sick for wanting to. I heard a laugh behind me. I looked behind me at my evil reflection. It had my rose, my blue rose with one wilting petal hanging off of it.

I stood up, as it started to grab ahold of the flowers last petal and dig its sharp fingernail into the petal cutting it open in the middle. I felt a pain down the front of my chest. I cried out and looked down a long slash was there bleeding as if I had been cut with a knife. I stumbled forward. "Stop… Don't," I stuttered out, I raised a shaky hand out, as if I could take my rose from the evil thing.

It laughed, "A pedophile like you deserves to die," It cackled, and that was that, I didn't care I gritted my teeth, stepped toward it and I punched it as hard as I could. The glass shattered from the wall and the reflection laughed from a different mirror "Well, that was certainly expected," I turned to the mirror kicked it but it only had the same effect. I started feeling like I was going to pass out and my hand was bleeding. I broke all the mirrors, until the very last one.

I went to break it, but an image flashed on it. It was Ib! But it was a much older Ib, other than the age change, nothing was different about her. She was gorgeous, she was smiling, looking up to someone. I could hear her voice in my head.

"Rin, I can't believe that you were alive all these years, I thought you were dead in this fabricated world." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. She was here? Who was Rin? I then heard a male's voice though I couldn't see the face. "Well, I have been here, all this time reliving everything, I have thought nothing but seeing you, the real you, I missed you, Ib, going through that whole experience nine years ago with you made me realize that you were the reason to fight this world again and again." I swallowed as the male brought in Ib for a hug. It was then that I could finally see his face, that face that I was going to break, even if it was the last thing I did, in order to save Ib.

"The girl thinks Rin is you," My reflection said laughing, "He is a good actor, and he has made you relive everything so he could study you and her, so he could grasp on to everything that you did with Ib so he could make her forget you and so she could save him and bring him to the real world. Altering memories is easy, but unfortunately erasing memories is not." I took in an angry breath.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked angrily. My hands shaking. The reflections eyes turned red, "He does this for many reasons, the main reasons are that he wants to feel the love you have for Ib, the second is so that he may do what his mother Mary couldn't, escape to the real world." I swallowed, "Mary never had a child," I said trying to keep my balance. "No but she drew a picture of a man named Rin, and he came alive from that drawing, but when he started trying to hurt Mary she put him away in a sketchbook. After that he was trapped there, but he could watch you, and memorize all that you did with Ib to gain her trust, and her love so that she would make him free, as well as be his lover." I closed my eyes. I am going to kill him, I vowed. I opened my eyes to see the reflection pulling on the almost dead petal. I stepped forward but it was too late he pulled the petal free and he let it fall to the ground.

It was as if he had pulled a cord and once it snapped I died. I fell face forward into a bunch of glass, but it didn't matter. I was already dead.


	5. Safe

**Hey, just wanted to warn you guys that there will be little lemony parts coming up, just a warning, but not full lemons, thanks for reading :) enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

(Ib's pov)

I felt his arm around my waist as he walked with me, he pulled me closer, and I felt myself blush. I saw him look down at me and chuckle to himself, giving me a brief squeeze. I bit my lip. "Rin?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked down to me, his eyes boring into mine, they made my heart flutter, but for some reason, even though I was with the person I yearned to be with all these years, I felt sad. I couldn't shake the feeling.

"We are going to get out the both of us this time right? Rin?" I looked up at the man at my side, he towered over me just like he had all those years ago, but something didn't feel right. What was it? He smiled at me, stopped walking, and looked down at me.

"Of course you and I will get out of here this time. It's like a second chance for you and I," he whispered, "I mean I haven't aged and you have, and it looks like I am now one year older than you," He blushed, and kissed the top of my head. I looked up into his eyes. A second chance? Did he really say what I thought he said? I just smiled, I felt a feeling something bad was going to happen, but when I looked around nothing was there, Rin had found me and after that I hadn't seen any monsters, what was going on. "My dear little Ib, is something the matter?" I looked down.

"Why aren't we being attacked at constant like nine years ago when we experienced this world the first time?" I asked. He smiled. His arm tightening around me. "Rin, I'm a little scared you will die again, and I will have to leave without you again…" He laughed.

"I'm not going to die again, we will get out of here together, like we should have the first time." He chuckled ruffling my hair. "I made a few safety zones in the time I was trapped here, it looks like this long corridor used to be a room that I made a safety zone a while back, but there is no telling, when this corridor will fill up once again with those monsters, so if you don't mind, I would like to get out of this place and fulfill my promise to take you to my favorite diner and share some macaroons with you," he smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand and held it.

We walked the whole corridor there were two doors on either side of the hallway. Rin looked to both doors, "Hmmm, Ib, would you mind staying in this corridor so that I could scout ahead and see what is safe?" I nodded. I feared a little for him but I was older so I had to act older and seem strong for Rin. I leaned against the wall, looking down to the ground, as he went into the door on the right hand side. Right before he disappeared behind the door he looked back, and smiled, "Don't move from that spot if you don't have to Ib," and then he was gone behind that door.

* * *

I waited and waited for what seemed like ages. I heard a crash from down the hall, a mirror had broken, and one of those paintings with the woman hanging out of it halfway, was clawing toward me. I gasped, and ran for the door that Rin had gone through. I grabbed the handle and twisted it, it was locked. I, in a hurry, bolted for the other door, which opened up immediately. The door shut behind me and I ran forward into the darkness. I took a step and I never hit solid ground I fell into cold pool of water. It was black and I was sinking, I reached toward the top trying to swim up, but it was no use, it was as if my feet were tied to cinder blocks. I couldn't breathe and the blackness was enveloping me. I was going to die, and I never would be able to tell Rin of my feelings.

* * *

(Rins pov)

I looked back at Ib, I told her not to move from the spot that she was in. She was in position and now everything was ready. I was going to visit that fool Garry after I had made Ib more vulnerable to me, she would think it was a mishap, but all according to plan she would plunge into the dark waters and almost drown, I would dive in after her, saving her life and making me seem like the hero, the more she fell in love with me, the more the memories of Garry will fade.

I laughed, it was all too easy, I could bend this child to my will, make her do anything I wished her too, with the mask of a gentleman on. I wanted her, oh god I wanted her, I'd break her down, brick by brick, until she was all mine. I would make Garry watch before I kill him for good.

I watched her, she sat there, waiting, then the painting came after her and she tried the door I went through and then she went to the other door and disappeared through it. Now was my chance. I stepped out of the room and walked to the other room, I looked down and I saw her sinking. I laughed, savoring the moment, she was no longer moving I smiled evilly and dove in swimming down and grabbing her motionless body, before rising to the surface. I set her on the ground and she sputtered water out, her eyes were closed and she was still unconscious, she was breathing. My eyes roamed over her body, she was perfect. Not yet I told myself, after all the fruit was better when it was ripe.

I grabbed her wet body, cradling her against my body. I readied myself to play the hero role, I was enjoying every minute of this. I took her back through the door I originally went through, and switched the surroundings a little bit to a quiet little room with a fireplace, a fire was burning and I set her down on the floor next to a book shelf.

I looked over to a mirror which rippled like water, I walked to it and entered it. I found a dead Garry on the ground, I laughed what a fool he almost destroyed his last chance of getting out of here, the mirror. My mother's dolls had done a great job of making him break almost all of the mirrors.

I laughed and kicked him onto his back. "Wake up!" I said with a sneer. I snapped my fingers and he groaned in pain, looking up. His eyes recognized me as they focused on me. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to get up. I laughed.

"You bastard," he rasped, "How dare you, trick Ib," He clenched his fists. "I will do all I can to protect her, you won't harm her," He glared, and he took a step forward, "I will kill you, even if I have to die a thousand more times, before you touch her." His eyes flashed toward me.

"Haha good luck with that." I waved him off. I stepped to the side to show him the view of the wet and unconscious Ib lying on the floor. His eyes widened.

"I-Ib," He took a step forward his eyes focused on the girl that would soon be mine. He uran forward, his coat flowing behind him. I caught him and sent him flying back with a flick of the wrist.

"You think I will let you go near her? You are much more of a fool than I thought you were." I spat. "You need to know your place, and you are my audience, and I want you to see the look in her face when I take her." Garry scowled at me, he ran toward me his fist raised and heading right toward me, I dodged and swept his feet from under him. He fell to the ground and I exited the room, only because I felt Ib was stirring. I broke the mirror sealing Garry in there forever.

* * *

(Ib's pov)

I awoke in a warm room, I was still wet, I looked around and I saw Rin leaning against a wall right next to a broken mirror, his head was down and his wet hair covered his eyes. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was sleeping. "Rin? Are you ok?" He looked up his eyes filling with joy to see that I was ok. He strode to me and knelt down beside me. "Oh Ib, I'm so grateful you are ok, do you need anything?" I looked around and shook my head. We were in a small room the fire place the broken mirror and the bookcase were the only things in this room.

"Where are we?" I asked him, he took a brief glance around. "I don't know, it seemed safe, and after what had happened I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," He said as he stroked my face with the knuckle of his index finger. I nodded and I hugged him tightly, my face buried in his chest.

He stroked my hair, "It's ok, I'm here." He whispered snuggling me. I closed my eyes, thank goodness. I looked up into his eyes. He stared back. "Rest Ib. You've been through a lot," I nodded and rested my head on his chest, as he embraced me, I yawned. I finally felt safe in the arms of my Rin. I fell into a deep sleep, clutching to Rin's shirt.


	6. Escape

**Hey just warning you (again) about the lemony scenes. Rin is a little forceful, if you don't want to see anything like that then turn back now because that's how the story goes, that's why I made the rating M. For those who do stay, thank you I love you all :)**

* * *

(Garry's pov)

I looked up at him as he exited. The mirror! It was my only way out, I had to get to that mirror. I got up and dashed towards the mirror, but it was too late. Rin had already broken it. "Shit," I whispered, I never had a chance and now Ib was going to be hurt and I couldn't be there to hold her hand and protect her, to give her a hug when she needed it. I closed my eyes and cradled my head in my hands. Tears fell from my eyes, my head was spinning and I really just wanted to make sure that my Ib was protected and now I couldn't do that. That- that thing had my Ib and had took my place so he could use her.

My blood boiled and I looked to the mirror, he was cradling her against his chest and staring toward the mirror. The sleeping girl looked peaceful in her sleep. She really had grown up to be very beautiful. She was pale, with flawless skin, and her hair now reached all the way down her back. She seemed a little too skinny for my comfort, did she not eat when she was back in the real world. I hoped she did, but she was way too skinny.

I walked over to the mirror, which held no reflection of mine but the reflection of that bastard and Ib. I stared closer at Ib, she really wore the same uniform, looked the same, but she was different. The uniform showed her hourglass shape, and the skirt showed her long pale white legs, she had gotten taller but there was no way that she would be as tall as me. I looked over her again and again, memorizing her. I shivered, damn it was getting colder in here. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I saw my reflection, only it had the dolls weird black hair and their red eyes. It creeped me out.

"Get out of here," I said calmly though I was annoyed. The doll laughed a devilish laugh, "Don't you want to play with me?" I shook my head. "What a shame, because after I'm done with you, you will have to be in the loony bin," It laughed again. I glared. These dolls needed to go. I looked to the reflection. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Garry, I want you to answer this question for me, and if you give an adequate answer I'll tell you the secret of how to get out of here, and I won't tell Rin about your escape, and I'll give you your rose back," The reflection smiled wide. My eyes widened, was this thing really saying this? "Play with me, Garry," I looked down, I had nothing to lose and this was a big risk. My whole body had glass shards sticking into it and they hurt but over the years I could deal with pain, this pain didn't even come close to the pain of dying, and it would never compare.

"Fine, I'll play your game." I said in a dismissive tone. The reflection laughed it sounded like it was happy. "What is your question?" I asked looking into the creepy doll eyes of the reflection. The reflection smiled and put its hands in his pockets. "How would you get Ib to remember and love you again?" I opened my mouth and went to say something but I stopped myself and thought about it.

"I would do anything it takes, just so I could see her smile at me." I said finally the doll nodded. It smiled wide and pulled forth my rose.

* * *

(Rin's pov)

I held Ib for a very long time, no doubt Garry was watching through the mirror, I sneered toward the mirror. I held Ib tightly, my eyes occasionally wandering her body, I took in all the sights, she had moved her legs and the skirt had bunched up and I had seen her panties, my loins had begun to stir, it was almost painful. The animal instinct had made me want to rip her clothes off and fuck her wildly, but I couldn't do that, not yet at least.

One hand barley touching her body, it roamed around her body, I was careful so she wouldn't wake up, but the response I was getting out of her, she moaned a little in her sleep when my fingers just brushed against her breasts, she was so sensitive, looked down to her panties, they were getting wet, it made my rock hard manhood almost unbearable.

"Mmm Garry," she barely whispered in her sleep. I gritted my teeth was she remembering him? I didn't want that, she was supposed to moan my name out not that fools name. I would have to get another charm ready so that I could alter her memories again, but that would take time. Almost too much time, but in the mean time I would have to make her fall in love with me even more so she could become mine.

I sat back and closed my eyes, I couldn't wait to rip into this little girl.

* * *

(Garry's pov)

I looked around my rose in hand, I hoped this was going to work, my rose had all its petals, that was good because it's what I needed and I was going to be hurt substantially after what I am going to do. But everything was worth it. I closed my eyes and focused on what the doll had said.

"First imagine a mirror, this will take all your concentration, second when the mirror I am standing in seems like new and is not cracked, imagine it as a portal taking you to the other mirror. But be warned it will kill you if you do not have a full concentration, if you are concentrated and you do get out you will have only one petal left." It said laughing. "Don't worry, Garry if you fail you will become one of those monsters, others couldn't do it and that is how they came to be those monsters with the upper half of their body hanging out of the frame, because the glass closed in around them and madness took over their minds,"

I swallowed, this was a huge risk, but it needed to be taken. I did everything the doll told me to do now all I had to do was go through the mirror. I stepped forward hesitantly and I touched the now rippling mirror my hand went through! I smiled to myself and stepped in, confident that I was going to make it through ok.

I closed my eyes as I stepped through so nothing could take my concentration. I kept going as fast as I could. I fought the urge to look around. I felt woozy, I reached forward and I felt my hand go through something my hand was warm I stepped forward eagerly and I was enveloped in the warmth of the room, but this wasn't the room that Ib and Rin were in, I was in a hallway. I had done it, I had gone out of that prison and now I was on my way to go get my little Ib.

I looked around and decided to go right first, I wasn't going to leave any stone unturned. I ran and hands shot out me from the walls clawing at me. I opened the door and looked inside, it was another maze. "Not another fucking maze," I sighed exasperated, I entered the maze and looked around I had no idea what I was in this maze for but I did find a doll staring at me with glowing red eyes.

"Well you are ahead of them," the doll said, "Take me with you and I'll help you," I looked down, I didn't know what was going to happen this time, I needed help, because Ib was in real trouble and I needed to get to her, and fast.


	7. Scared

**Hey everyone :) its been busy for me but I hope you all are doing well :) enjoy the new chapter, I have made some new decisions bout this fan fic that Im sure you all will like :) take it easy guys :)**

* * *

(Ib's Pov)

_I opened my eyes the room was dark and cold and Rin, wasn't there. I sat up off the cold stone floor. I shivered. Why was it so cold? I looked to the fireplace, it seemed to be frozen solid, I hugged myself and stood up hoping to find anything that could help me warm up the books in this room were frozen as well as everything else. I closed my eyes and walked to the door. I didn't want to go on without Rin but I was going to become frozen just like everything else in this room._

_I reached for the doorknob and took ahold of it. It, to my surprise, fell away from me, so did the whole room, it looked like the whole room disintegrated right in front of me, and I was left floating in space. There was not an inch of color anywhere, and now I knew that I was truly alone. I cried and buried my face in my hands. "Ib?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked around. To see a man with purple hair, and a tattered jacket, but I couldn't see his face, but for some reason, I wanted to hug this man. I stood up and ran toward him, his back still faced toward me and I reached out, but he seemed farther away as he started walking, it was like my path had stretched out. What was going on?_

_"Please, don't leave me!" I cried, my breathing heavy, it felt as though I was running in sand, and with every step I would sink. He faded into the darkness and a blue petal fell in front of me. I stared at it for a long time, and I then fell to my knees, crying, my tears floating up. Alone, I was alone._

* * *

I awoke with a start, I was in Rin's arms, and he was asleep until I started moving. He looked over me and yawned, "Well, good morning, Ib." he said. I nodded, still trying to make sense of that dream. That man… Why was he so familiar to me? I surely have never seen him before. I pondered this for a few minutes, Rin was waking up as I did this. He got up and stoked the fire.

"Well Ib what would you like to eat?" I looked around, there was nothing to eat, what was he talking about? I looked at him questioningly. He smiled. "Whatever we draw or paint comes to life here, my dear, so what are you hungry for?" I looked down, food… That sounded really good right about now and I was really hungry, though I probably wouldn't have noticed if Rin didn't say anything about it.

"We don't have anything to draw food on, Rin." I whispered. He smiled and went over to one of the bookcases and pulled a random book out. "Well thank goodness, that these books have blank pages in the front and the back of them," he said ripping the blank pages out of the book. I smiled, looking down. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket, and he started to draw. I tried looking at what he was drawing but he covered it up and said that it was a surprise. I sighed and sat by the fire waiting for him.

I thought about the dream, I looked up when he declared the drawing to be finished. My eyes widened as in the middle of the room a table looked like it was being drawn, though no one was touching it. First the outline of it appeared and then the detail, then color started forming on the table, it was like watching an artist speed draw the whole thing. Shadows and depth formed on the table and the chairs formed next doing the same exact thing.

The table had an assortment of foods on it and they were steaming and the aroma of the food was filling the air. I looked to Rin who plucked a grape from the middle of the table and popped it into his mouth. He smiled at me and motioned for me to try it. I stepped forward and tried a scone, it was hot, but it was delicious. It was a strawberry, and it was heavenly. Rin pulled a chair out for me and when I sat down he pushed the chair in. He sat right next to me and persuaded me to eat anything that I like.

* * *

After we ate, we headed out of the room. Rin's hand was on mine and he pulled me close, he seemed a little on edge about something maybe it was just the fact that there were monsters out there trying to rip our throats open, that would make anyone on edge. A sign was overhead and it read, 'Mistake Bin,' I looked over it curiously. "Ib, you have to stay close, to me ok? This is where the mistakes go when the mistakes aren't incorporated in to the paintings, this is where the most vicious pieces of art are, when no one wants to view them or they are thrown away." He whispered, I clutched to his hand tightly, slightly shaking.

"Rin…" he put a finger to his lips to shush me, as something down the hall thumped down past the hall we were in, I started shaking, Rin's hand tightened around mine and he started walking with me in tow. My heart started pounding in my ears. What the hell was that thing? Rin towed me around the corner in the opposite direction of that thing. Rin stopped and looked around. He looked lost. That wasn't good. He picked me up bridal style and started running. The hallway looked like it veered off to the left, he looked behind him and he turned pale.

"Shit!" he said, I looked to what he was looking at, a gray blotch that looked like a torso with no arms or legs was thumping its way toward us, its face was twisted and it was trying to get to us. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't scream, me screaming wouldn't do any good. Rin ran faster and took the left only to find a huge tree blocking the hall way, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and Rin cursed under his breath, he turned back and the torso was there he backed up into the tree. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

"Fuck it!" Rin shouted and he kicked the torso in its twisted face. It fell backward but its eyes were glowing a tinge of purple and a painting flew off the wall and almost hit us. That thing had telekinetic powers. Rin started running again back down the hallway, as fast as he could and he entered the first door we could see. It was dark and we could not see a thing. Something lay in the middle of the floor, it was white, but what was it?

Rin put me down and I felt him walk forward to grab whatever that was. I kept a hand on him just to be sure it was not some kind of trick. He reached out to grab it, a pair of four glowing eyes stared at us. Rin stopped and screamed and he was ripped away from me. I fell backward as Rin was screaming, what the hell was going on?

I couldn't see him or anything, "Run Ib!" He screamed. But before I could react the door opened and shut, and I was whisked up in to the air something was holding me in a death grip. I struggled to breathe and to get away. I felt myself passing out. The lack of oxygen, the pain, it was all too much.

* * *

(Rins Pov)

Damn it! That creature had my Ib, this place I couldn't control because my mother had made this place, only because she made so many damn mistakes. This was all her fault, now I probably couldn't get out of here because Ib was locked in there. I growled. I hurt all over because that monster had thrown me out of the room. I tried entering the room again but it was locked. I grit my teeth in frustration.

I entered the door that was down the hall as quickly as I could, I could hear that torso down the hall heading my way right now. In the room there was a single book in the middle of the floor and nothing else was in the room. I went to the book and opened it, inside there was a white puzzle piece and a key. I clutched to them both and read the paragraph in the book that they had marked.

'_The creature of the shadow; Arachnid, poisonous; this creature feeds on the blood of young women after scaring them half to death, it likes to torture the young woman to teach its young to do so. The sap of the gara tree when set on fire repulses and repels the creature._' I sighed in frustration, and closed the book. I turned around, I knew what I was going to have to do, and I was going to have to do it quick. I walked out the door and ran down the hall. I looked around for the torso but it was nowhere to be seen. I turned the corner to the tree and studied it.

There was a small amount of sap coming from the tree, but surely this wouldn't be enough, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mother's pallet knife. I plunged the knife into the bark repeatedly and the sap started pouring out. I took the broken frame of the picture that the torso had thrown at me and covered the end in sap. This creature wasn't going to get in the way of my freedom.

* * *

(Ib's Pov)

I couldn't move, I was hung upside down and covered in something sticky, what was this? Was this a spider web? The thought of it made my skin crawl. I saw the four eyes staring at me, I shook. I was petrified and I didn't want to die like this. I struggled to get away. I was squirming for my life and I wasn't doing a good job of it. I started crying, I was going to lose Rin. We weren't going to get out of here together, because this thing was coming closer and I was going to be eaten.

The door that Rin and I had come through burst open and Rin ran through with a torch. I looked at the now illuminated creature. It's mouth was wide open with sharp teeth sticking out and saliva was dripping from the spiders mouth. It was almost as if the spider didn't have a jaw. I squeezed my eyes shut from the horrific sight and I felt an arm around me, pulling me down from the web I was on, when I opened my eyes the spider was rearing back almost in fear.

Rin had me in one arm as he held the torch with the other holding the creature back. He pulled me close and out of the room. He shut the door shut and locked it. I slid to my knees, breathing heavily that's when I noticed a picture of a lighter on the ground right next to me. Rin had busied himself on getting the webs off of me. I looked up to him when all the webs were off of me and I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I was so scared," I cried, gripping his clothing. I nestled into his chest. He shook although he was trying to reassure me that it was ok. "Garry" I whispered. He pulled away, he seemed angry.

"Who in the hell is Garry?" I looked down, why did I say Garry? I have never known a Garry ever in my life. He seemed a little angry, which is not something I wanted. "I'm sorry Rin, I don't know why I said that name, I don't even know a Garry." His eyes softened

"Oh Ib, you've been through a lot, its ok," he whispered, "Come we have to keep going there is a lot to go to, especially in the mistake bin." I nodded taking his hand once more, grateful to him for saving my life.


	8. Inferno

(Garrys's pov)

I looked around, the doll hung on my shoulder, it whispered in my ear. I was still on the fence about letting this doll help me. But I really had no choice, I had to find Ib. I stepped forward, I was still in the maze. I couldn't find a way out. It felt like it had been hours since I first stepped into this maze. The doll was silent, it wasn't helping me as it was. It was acting as if it were asleep on my shoulder. Could it sleep? I guess it didn't matter. I kept making turns. I kept finding dead ends.

With one more right turn, I saw Ib. She was alone, and she stared at me. I approached her, her eyes not moving from mine. "Ib?" I whispered. She cocked her head to the side.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Looking down, I sighed. She didn't remember me. But where in the hell was that bastard Rin? Why did he leave her like this, alone in this weird maze? In looking in to her eyes, she looked away from me. I would have to make her remember.

"Who are you?" I heard Rin's voice call out. I shook my head, that bastard knew who I was, he was only pulling a show for Ib, so he would make me look like the bad guy. "Are you a mistake from the mistake bin?" Ib asked me, her eyes innocent to what was going on. Trying to keep my composure, I shook my head. "I'm a friend," I whispered slowly. She smiled. "Rin, finally someone else that we can talk to about this experience." She spoke joyfully to an approaching Rin, who glared at me.

"Ib, he could be like Mary," He said putting a hand on Ib's arm. Biting my tongue so I wouldn't yell at him to not touch her, I put a hand out. "I'm not from this world, I am from the outside world. You can trust me." I whispered looking into Ib's eyes, willing her to remember me.

She took my hand and shook it, her hand… was freezing. It was as cold as ice. She smiled and giggled. I pulled back my hand which was still cold from her touch. She smiled at me. She had really become beautiful since I last saw the real her. I was lost in her beauty. Rin made an impatient noise in his throat. Bastard, I thought to myself. "So you should come with us," Ib said cheerfully. Rin glanced at her, though she didn't notice.

Smiling and nodding, I stepped forward. Rin glared at me from behind Ib. "So any idea of how to get out of here?" I asked, Ib looked down. Rin shrugged and grabbed Ib's hand. "No idea," he said leading her down the hall of the maze.

"Red, red, blue, green, green, white." The doll on my shoulder cried out. All of us looked to it in confusion. "Why the hell do you have one of those creepy dolls," Rin asked, his eyes narrowing at the doll.

"He's been helping me," I said shrugging it off. Ib looked down as if thinking.

"Maybe, the colors it called out, might help us." Ib suggested. I looked around we had come to a hallway that had two ways that we could choose from. The path on the left had a picture of a cloud with a green smear on it, the other painting on the right path, was of a red bow. Red, red, blue, green, green, white, the doll had said. Maybe it meant the paintings?

I grabbed Ib's hand, that seem to spark something in her eyes, she shook her head, but didn't say anything. Rin looking pissed that I had touched Ib followed, he seemed a little on edge about this place. I should just knock him out and take Ib far away from him, I thought. I dismissed the thought quickly, the last time I had done that Mary had killed me, and I didn't want to die this time.

I led Ib and Rin down this corridor, until we hit another fork in the road. The painting on the right was a picture of a pond that was black, and the other was of a red heart. My grip tightened on Ib's hand, which was still freezing.

We continued, following the rest of the color coordination until we hit the very last color which was white. These pictures were blank nothing had touched the canvas. I bit my lip, racking my brain for something, anything. What do we do now?

I grabbed the doll whose eyes were closed. It groggily looked up at me. "What do we do now?" I asked. It smiled widely at me. "You make your own way." It laughed. I looked up at the two canvases, I think I could see where this was going. It wanted me to draw a door. After putting the doll on my shoulder. I turned toward Ib and Rin.

"Do either of you have a pencil?" I asked, they shook their heads. I turned to the canvases, thinking. Looking around, I found that there was nothing that I could use to mark either one of these canvases.

"I have an idea." I heard Ib say. I turned, and as I looked at her, she plunged a palette knife into my stomach. I cried out, falling to my knees. The pain was unbearable. Blood pooled below me and Ib stuck her finger into it and went to the canvas on the right side and drew a door with my blood. She giggled, as she did so. I struggled to keep my head up. Rin grabbed me by my hair and made me look into his eyes. "Fool," He spat at me, kicking me in the face making me fly backward. My nose now bled. I looked to Ib, who stood above me and she took ahold of the palette knife stuck in my stomach and pulled it out. I cried out in pain. This wasn't my Ib. Why did she do this to me, I thought she was starting to remember me. Tears flowed from my eyes.

I didn't know what was worse, the pain of my wound, or from seeing Ib stab me so easily. I just laid there. Rin took my rose from my coat and gave it to Ib who started picking the petals off of it. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me." I reached up to try to stop her, which earned me a kick to the ribcage.

"S-stop," I pleaded, I tasted blood. I didn't want to die again, especially not from Ib. "He loves me not, he loves me!" The last rose petal fell and I died again… Dammit.

* * *

(Rin's Pov)

Good that fool was dead giving us more time to pass by him. My wax dummies had done the trick by posing as Ib and I. He was easily fooled. I took Ib by the hand, and led her into the maze, I followed the drips of wax on the floor and then we found Garry. Ib's eyes widened. No… if she saw his face she would remember him. I clamped a hand on her eyes.

"You don't need to see this," I whispered in her ear, guiding her past the temporary corpse of Garry. She whimpered, she was shaking, she was genuinely scared. I looked to the two canvases and went right down the hall was a circling inferno of fire. What the hell? It was supposed to be a door. I heard a splash, I had stepped in to a puddle of melted wax. In it was a floating stem, and a pallete knife. I guided Ib the other way it was really really hot even from a distance. It must have melted the dummies on contact.

I pushed Ib down the other hall way and to the door. I could still feel the heat. I smiled to myself we were almost out of the mistake bin I could feel it. After we get out of the mistake bin I swore to lock Garry in here forever.

Ib was sweating. Her breathing was becoming labored on account of the heat. I pushed her through the door and cool air hit us and Ib was breathing better. I stroked her flushed face. She closed her eyes, "Was that a real person Rin?" She asked, her voice full of misery. I looked into her now open eyes which were staring at me.

"No, it was a mistake that was dead from the heat Ib," I said in a reassuring voice. She looked down nodding. "I need to rest Rin." She said. I nodded and I carried her bridal style down the next corridor.

* * *

(Garry's pov)

I awoke sweating, the doll slapping my face with its fabric arm. "Wake up, Ib's in trouble." It said. I looked to the doll. Then my memory came back to me. Ib… had killed me. I cradled my head in my hands. The doll seemed impatient, "Idiot, that was a wax dummy that killed you, it was to immobilize you so they could get past you so you wouldn't give Rin any trouble." The doll said pointing to a puddle of wax on the floor.

I looked up, it was so hot, too hot. I grabbed the doll and looked down the hall. On the wall just in front of a burning fire, it said, 'all mistakes must be burned' in blood. I went the other way. To find a door that wasn't there before. Opening the door, I hurriedly went to go find my Ib and to destroy that bastard Rin. The doll on my shoulder smiling a wicked smile.


	9. Dead

**Hey guys :) just a warning that there are some lemony parts in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Ib's pov)

I rested my head against Rin's shoulder, He was so warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I would see him glance down at me. I would blush and hide my face in my hair. Looking down the hallway I watched the door get smaller and smaller as we traveled away from it this corridor was so long. That corpse… I didn't look like an enemy, I didn't even know the paintings of Guertena could die. They didn't seem like they could, they didn't have flesh and didn't need eat, breathe, and sleep.

I looked forward, a tightness had formed in my chest, and something didn't feel right. In looking up to Rin, his eyes flashed, it really scared me so much. I pushed off of him and fell to the ground, a pain shooting through my wrist as I had just fallen on it. He fell as well and landed on his bottom. "Ow, Ib, what the hell?" Cradling my wrist, I got up and backed away from him. "Christ Ib, you hurt your wrist?" He asked getting up slowly, moving toward me, causing me to back away from him. This felt so familiar, Mary…

"Keep away from me," I said earning an angry look in his eyes to flicker, but in an instant it was gone. "Ib, what the hell are you doing? You can't be serious, after everything that we've been through?" He took another step forward, and I took another step back. "Ib, I won't hurt you," he whispered. I shook my head, what was I doing? This was my Rin, but he was scaring me, something was emanating off of him, like a sort of aura, I could feel it and I didn't like it.

He sighed, "Ib, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me," he said whispering his hair now covering one eye. His head was slightly bent and his face was shadowed, his fists were at his sides and he towered over me, this scared the hell out of me. His eyes widened, "The link is broken, and it's not long before you will remember," he whispered, he ran forward and before I could react he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up in the air. My feet dangling. I scratched at his hand, trying to pry it from my throat. I gasped for air and choked. Pressure was rising in my head. I saw nothing but pure evil in his now blood red eyes.

"You will not remember Garry!" He hissed. An electric shock pulsed through my whole body and I lost consciousness. The last thing I felt was me crashing to the ground.

* * *

(Rin's pov)

I grabbed Ib's limp body and slung her over my shoulder, and walked forward. I heard the door we had just come through, open and shut, I looked back and saw Garry standing there with that doll, I glared and ran toward the door with him on my trail. Shit! He was gaining on me. If I didn't have Ib, I would be so much faster. I finally turned on him, Ib still in my grasp and I kicked him back when he got close. Ib tumbled to the ground out of my grasp. The doll whispered in Garry's ear for him to get up. Garry struggled to get up, but he did eventually. I took any time I could and I summoned two ladies in red they took Ib. Ib would wake up in a room alone and I would find her after I got rid of Garry. Just after this next door was my world and we would be out of the mistake bin, that, I was sure of.

Garry lunged forward to save Ib. I blocked him, knocking him back. Garry didn't know that I was drawn by Mary to protect her from the monsters, and that I was more powerful than I looked. I laughed, getting in a defensive stance. Garry got up once again, his tattered coat swaying behind him. I pounced on him, striking him over and over. I had to get his rose so I could burn it and he would be wiped from this world forever.

* * *

(Ib's pov)

I awoke in a room, my head hurt and I didn't know what was going on. Where was Rin? Everything was a haze, I remember leaving that maze but that was it. Damn my head hurt like hell. Looking around I found a crystal butterfly sitting in the middle of the room. I walked to it and picked it up. It was so delicate. I looked around the rest of the room, this didn't look like the mistake bin, how did I get here?

I found nothing in this room, there was nothing in this room except me and the beautiful crystal. I grabbed the door knob and exited the room. I was in another room that had three pedestals in it. The pedestals had roses etched in to them. The left pedestals rose was colored white. The middle pedestal was colored red, and the one on the right was colored blue.

I looked to the crystal butterfly and I set it on the middle pedestal, so I wouldn't break it in my future endeavor in this horrid place. Leaving the pedestals, I went on to the next room. Rin was there, he was covered in soot.

"Rin?" I questioned. He smelled like a fire in a fireplace. He looked to me a smiled "Why are you covered in soot?" He chuckled dusting himself off a bit.

"Hey." He smiled, taking my hand and giving me butterflies. "I have something that you may like," he said ignoring my question. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small crystal angel that had the letter G etched on the bottom, and handed it to me. I studied it and smiled.

"You didn't answer me though Rin, why are you covered in soot." He looked down. "I had to burn a enemy back in the inferno area of the maze in the mistake bin, Ib." I looked down, maybe that is why I could not remember anything I had gotten knocked out by one of the mistakes or something. I was glad that Rin was ok though. Better me than him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, before gently placing his warm lips on mine, the angel slipped out of my hand and I closed my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing us into a deeper kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, and after a few minutes his tongue won. He leaned me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his hips. His hands roamed my body, and I felt Goosebumps on my arms. He chuckled. "Well," he breathed, his eyes trailing up my body.

"Well?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He kissed me once again. He pressed into me and I could feel his clothed hardened manhood against my clothed womanhood. I swallowed, but I let him.

"I have been waiting for this for forever," He whispered. I blushed, but this just didn't feel right. He must have caught on because he pulled away and gave me another long kiss. He laced his fingers through mine, and he led me through the next door.

The room full of paintings the eyes of the portraits following us, it gave me shivers. I held tightly to Rin. "Come on" he whispered, "This place is creepy," he pulled me closer and when we went to the next door it was locked. We quickly turned to go back, but the door we came through was locked as well. What was going on?

"Dammit!" Rin shouted. Trying to bust the door down. I sighed sitting in the corner,

The paintings started to laugh, "Kill Garry did he?" A woman portrait laughed. "Yes, yes, for good, there is no saving him this time." Another said. Rin shouted at the portraits to shut up. Garry? Who was Garry? An image flashed in front of my mind, of a young guy, with lavender hair, and with darker highlights sprawled out on his head like the legs of a spider, he wore a tattered coat. But his face was so fuzzy. I had no idea who he was. I shook the thought away and looked up to Rin, who had a worried look on his face.

"The link can't be completely repaired Rin." Another laughed. "And once she figures out what you did to Garry you'll be sorry." I looked around in a daze not really registering what was being said. Link? Repaired? What in the hell? He killed someone named Garry? I looked to him in question.

"Garry is my enemy and I killed him," he explained looking down. "To protect you," he said taking my hand. It didn't make sense to me. "He is Mary's creation, who wants revenge for taking his 'mother's' life." I nodded, then it was good that he had killed this person named Garry… Right?


	10. Sacrifice

**Full blown Lemons in this one guys :)**

* * *

(Garry's pov)

I looked at that bastard, who was smiling at me now, his smile sinister. My hands clenched up into fists. I was going to kill him. That was a fact. He hesitated but darted toward me, I dodged him, all his blows not meeting any part of my body like he intended. I kicked him in the middle of his chest, sending him back.

I smiled to myself and I pounced on him, my hands wrapped around his throat. I could feel myself blacking out. That was something I had experienced when I was younger in a school fight I was in. I almost killed a kid, and I didn't remember it, all because I had blacked out. Rin deserved it though. I wasn't going to feel any remorse. This was for Ib, for her safety.

He clawed at my hands, his feet flailing. I pressed harder, primal instinct taking over me. I rammed his head into the ground. He snarled, head butting me. All in a moment I saw stars, my nose started to bleed, and the bastard had used my dazed state to get out from my grasp. He kicked me off of him. Pain shot from my side to all over my body.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out and giving him the satisfaction of hurting me.

"Oh Garry, it been a pleasure playing this game with you, but now unfortunately it has to stop," Rin laughed pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out. "You see, you will die for real this time, there will not be another chance for you this time. Ib will be mine and we will get out of here and then you and this horrible world will just be a faded memory." He started writing on the paper, he seemed focused. I got up with difficulty, my side still hurting from his blow.

I spit at him, His eyes were glowing red, as he looked up at me, he smiled, showing what he had scribbled on the paper. It was a picture of a spike protruding the ground. It was then that I had felt it… Pain racked my whole body and I felt a sharp obect shoot through my body. I was on a spike. Blood was pouring from my stomach and my back, and I was tasting blood as well.

"You see Garry, when you die, Ib will forget you completely and she will not remember you even if she saw your face, because you being alive, well… it's the link to her memory, you two have a bond that keeps me from erasing you completely from her mind while you still live, so I must eliminate you now." Tears flowed from my eyes. I failed… I was going to die and Ib was going to be hurt because of it. No…

My feet were dangling below me, my head was bowed forward, I had no strength, and I was completely broken. All this time I never got to tell her... Tell Ib that I loved her. I was coughing up blood. I felt the doll stirring, I could feel its fear. It was shaking and peeking over my shoulder at Rin. I didn't have long now, and I didn't have any strength to fight my death, nor Rin.

All these years, I fantasized about getting out of this place, finding Ib, and telling her that I loved her. Now she was going to be hurt by this man and I wouldn't be able to protect her. The doll was shaking on my shoulder. I was dying and quickly. Rin stepped forward and placed his hand on my forehead.

"I will take your life source now," Rin laughed. His hand started to glow and it felt as if something in the back of my mind snapped. Everything went black, the pain was gone, and so was I.

* * *

(The dolls pov)

Garry's lifeless body slumped over the spike but not by much as the spike limited his mobility. I hung on to his shoulder, I watched Rin, he pulled Garry's lighter out of Garry's pocket and after drawing kerosene and dumping it all over the hall he lit the lighter and threw it into the kerosene. Rin was now leaving the hallway. I climbed over to Garry's front and studied him with my little red eyes. The fire was blazing around us. I sat on the blood covered spike just looking at him. Humans… They wanted nothing but blood and to feed the hunger known as lust, but not Garry. He just wanted little Ib to be okay and protected.

But Rin wasn't human, and Garry was. Rin deserved this fate not Garry. I looked back to the door that Rin had gone through. I closed my eyes and hugged Garry's body. I had wanted to play with him all this time and this time he played with me. It was very lonely. No one wanted to play with an ugly doll, and I wasn't exactly a pretty doll. Garry rejecting me wasn't the only time I had been rejected. I had been rejected by Mary, who had thrown me aside for Rin. But when Rin had lost his sanity, she lost interest in playing with him and summoned Ib and Garry here so she could get out and play with some real kids and some pretty dolls.

Rin had taken Garry's life source. Mary had given me one, maybe just maybe… I got up and climbed up Garry's front and I studied his face before concentrating really hard. This was for the best. I had no one who really wanted to play with me, and Garry had to go get Ib. He has a purpose and I don't. Touching his forehead I felt being drained and I faded, the life leaving my eyes and I was now a lifeless doll.

The last thing I saw was Garry lifting his head slightly to see me falling away from him.

* * *

(Rins pov)

This was perfect, no obstacles in my way, Ib was now going to be mine and the link was now crushed. Ib and I were in the room with all the talking paintings. They just wouldn't shut up so I ripped them down. Now it was quiet. Ib sat in the corner of the room. I went over to her and knelt in front of her. Putting both my hands on both sides of her, I kissed her. I pulled her close almost putting all of my weight on her.

She looked up at me with curiosity in her big beautiful red eyes. Oh how I wanted to fill them with pleasure… Or if she didn't want me, with pain. Mary had made me resentful of being rejected and I wasn't going to let a little insignificant girl reject me again. I kissed Ib hungrily, wanting more. I wasn't going to be satisfied, I needed her now.

Without a word I pressed my manhood into her and I didn't wait for a response before I laid her on the ground. I ran my hands up her smooth legs and up under her skirt. Her eyes widened, but she didn't do anything to stop me. I continued by pulling her panties down. I saw her flush with embarrassment. I kissed her, hovering above her. I unbuttoned my pants and positioned myself, waiting to hear a protest from Ib, though it never came. I pushed in, penetrating her.

She whimpered in discomfort and let her adjust to my size. Pushing in even more, her expression turned to one of pain. I had broken her virginity. I smiled to myself. The pleasure was a lot to handle and I wouldn't have lasted a minute if I was human, luckily I wasn't. I pushed in even deeper and deeper. She was whimpering still from the pain. I was enjoying myself. I pulled out and pushed back in, repeating with a little bit more speed.

It wasn't before long, that I was thrusting in hard and fast ramming into Ib, who was moaning now. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she wasn't in any pain now, only pleasure. I grinned as she called my name out.

She was cumming, I felt her walls clench my manhood, I just couldn't hold it in. She opened her eyes in a panic. I knew what she was thinking, but I wasn't human, I couldn't reproduce with her. I shot my cum inside of her in huge spurts, filling her insides. I moaned into her neck.

"Rin…" She breathed out, I looked into her eyes. Recognition filled her eyes, but something just wasn't right. "Don't worry, I can't have kids, Ib," I reassured her.

"It's not that Rin, but now I'm sure that Garry will kill you now." I looked at her in question before feeling a kick to the head knock me off of Ib. Garry stood at Ib's feet glaring at me as Ib scrambled to get her panties on.

"Oh god what have I done?" Ib cried.

"When did you get here?" I snarled at Garry. He looked at me after helping Ib to her feet and standing in front of her.

"Right when you finished," he spat at me. "That is when Ib saw me. Didn't you see the look on her face? She remembered everything."

* * *

(Garrys pov)

I held tightly to Ib's hand. It hurt to find them doing what they were doing but Ib didn't know that this guy was tricking her. It didn't matter she was away from him. His spell was over now and he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"I killed you… How in the fuck did you live?" I closed my eyes. Grabbing the lifeless doll out of my pocket I showed him. He growled in anger. "The doll gave you it's life source? Dammit all to hell."

"You already tried that when you impaled me on that spike and lit everything on fire all around me, see where that got you? You really are an idiot. No wonder Mary rejected you." I looked back to Ib, who was sobbing. She was regretting letting him touch her. I stroked her hair in a comforting gesture.

Rin scowled and darted forth but it was as if something was blocking him. Then I saw something that made my insides turn. I saw Mary she was standing in front of Rin. But it wasn't Mary, it looked like the apparition of Mary. Ib saw her too.

Mary just stood there looking at Rin, and when she turned back to Ib and I her skin was charred. Ib whimpered burying her face in my shoulder so she couldn't see the horrific sight. Rin backed away.

"Rin, leave them alone," Mary scolded. Rin looked as if he was very scared. Just then a hallway appeared and he ran down it in a hurry to get away from Mary. Mary without another word vanished and so did the hallway as well, leaving me alone with Ib… Finally.


	11. A Plan

**Hey guys :) here is a new chapter, hope you like it. :D**

* * *

(Rin's Pov)

I kept running, until I collapsed from exhaustion. Dammit… I punched the ground. Looking around, I saw that I was alone. Mary had the power to really hurt me, and I didn't want to die, not yet at least. My knuckles started bleeding. My head was still throbbing from where Garry had kicked me.

Putting my hand on the side of my head, I gently rubbed my temple. I was going to kill Garry even if it was the last thing that I do. The walls were gray and no paintings hung from them. It was separate from the museum. I had to do something to get away from Mary though.

"Rin?" I heard a voice behind me. Looking back, I saw the apparition of Mary. I felt the blood drain from my face and I felt a shiver up my spine. Her eyes pierced through me. I couldn't move. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked harshly. "You are not going to kill Ib and Garry, that is something for me to do." She spat. "Now shall I destroy you or are you going to be a good boy and help me." Swallowing, I felt my hands shaking.

She was going to destroy me if I wasn't compliant. In looking down, I felt my anger rising and nodded. I heard a small chuckle from her. "Good, now draw me a body that I can attach my soul to." I bit my lip, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket, and I drew a picture of my figurative mother.

Floating over me, and nodding in approval, she smiled as a husk of her body appeared on the ground. The blond haired husk looking as if it were sleeping. Mary's form disappeared into the husk. I watched the husk, its eyes opening. Mary's soul had successfully bonded with the husk. I put my hand out and helped the new Mary up. Mary's eyes studied the drawing in my hands.

"Fool put that somewhere where no one will find it." She spat. I looked down at the drawing. One rip… and she would be gone- "Don't you even think of ripping it yourself, because once I die, you die." My eyes widened and I hid the drawing in my pocket. "What did you think that I would just let myself be weak when I came back?" She waved her hand at me, "I have been regaining strength, and killing off life sources so that they nourish me, make me stronger, and give me new abilities." She laughed.

"Why have you come back?" I asked a little hesitantly. She looked me dead in the eye.

"Revenge, and freedom," I should have guessed as much. I looked down and saw her hand dripping blood. Why was she bleeding? "Damn, I lack some emotions that humans have." She clutched her arm. How would that make her bleed? That's right. This body is made of paper almost, she is not human, because she can't feel the way a human does. On the outside she looked like a normal blond haired girl, but her skin was paper thin and she could get hurt easily.

"We have to suck the emotions out of Ib and Garry, I lack love," She said trying to stop her bleeding. She had that right. "Then after we get rid of them we go to the real world Rin. I need you to protect me." I looked up when she mentioned the real world. If I could get to the real world, she would have no rule over me. I would be out of this place and out there I could be away from her forever.

I smiled to myself, this was perfect, Mary and I would get what we both want. "Rin you must be careful of Garry though, I suspect that he may be becoming a part of this world and in a small amount of time, he may be able to control this world just as we can, It takes a long time to become one with the world but he's been here for nine almost ten years." I nodded, "Although we may use this to our advantage, we may be able to take over his mind, to make him hunt Ib just like you did, and he may not be able to pass the barrier to the real world." I looked to her in question.

We both have been here for years, and we can cross the barrier. She looked to me and put a hand on my cheek. "Oh Rin, once you change you can't go back. We can turn into humans, and be able to cross, but once you become a part of this world, it's almost as if it pulls you from crossing the barrier, that is why humans can't do it in the real world. They believe paintings are just pictures and aren't portals to a different world, and since they believe that, it is so, in their world, and that is why they can't touch a painting and leap in to that world."

"Then how come Ib and Garry leapt into this world." I heard her laugh.

"I summoned them, silly. They had to jump into the 'Abyss of the Deep' or they were going to rot there." I nodded understanding. I wanted to make Garry suffer, and now I had the real power to do it and there would be no saving Garry this time. I just had to follow Mary's instructions just for a little bit, and then I would be free from her, and free from this world.

"Rin, will you separate those fools for me?" I nodded.

"I will try my best Mary." She smiled, deep in thought.

"I have a plan, and I know you will love it, Rin," an evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

(Ib's Pov)

I looked around, Garry had embraced me tightly, I felt safe, at home… But in this situation, I couldn't look at him. I didn't remember him in time and I let Rin touch me. I felt dirty, defiled and like a whore. Fighting off tears, I took in his scent, a memory flooded my mind, the memory from when Garry had rushed to my aid and had knocked Mary out so that Mary wouldn't hurt me.

There was no chance that Garry would want me now, now that I gave myself to Rin. "Ib, I thought that you were going to be hurt." He whispered in my ear. Closing my eyes, I pulled away, even if he still wanted me or if he even did, I didn't deserve him. Not saying a word I looked to the door that Rin and I had come through. It was open. I headed through it. My eye trailing to the angel that I had dropped a while ago. I shudder and shook the memory from my mind and I bent down and picked it up. I clutched it. I may need it for later, even if I used it to knock Rin's block off.

"Ib?" I heard Garry say, "Are you alright?" In looking to him for a split second, I nodded, I couldn't maintain eye contact with him. I wasn't the same girl I was years ago when I first met him. Not even close…

Garry took a hold of my hand and held tightly to it, not allowing me to move. "Garry?" I asked, my hair covering my face, so he couldn't see the expression on my face.

"Ib, please talk to me, this is the first time we've seen each other in years, and you aren't talking to me." He was right, though the tightness in my chest didn't loosen. I was so embarrassed that he found me with Rin. I was ashamed.

"Garry… I am sorry." I couldn't hold my tears in I let them fall, as he saw this he pulled me into his chest. This felt so right.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Ib." he coo'd to me. His voice soft, like silk, I felt goosebumps line my arms and legs. This was so right, it wasn't like with Rin. Garry gently kissed my forehead and held my hand tight. He led me back into the room with the three pedestals.

"Ib, can I see that crystal angel your holding?" I nodded giving it to him. He studied it and put it on the pedestal with a blue rose on it. "There that should be right, and knowing this place we need to find the other crystal figure to stick on the last pedestal."

I looked down on the third pedestal which had writing on it.

'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?'

A riddle? I was always good at riddles but I didn't know this one. What could it be?

* * *

**So if you guys want you guys can try to solve the riddle yourselves. :) just message me what you think it is and I will put it in the next chapter. Take it easy guys. :D**


	12. Peaceful Dreams

**Hey guys here is a new chapter, even though its kind of short. Take it easy guys. :)**

* * *

(Garry's pov)

'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?'

Ib and I sat pondering the answer. I was racking my brain. What the hell I wasn't too good at riddles, Ib did a lot of that stuff, I just protected her. Closing my eyes, and putting my hands in my pockets, I thought.

"Is it Mary?" Ib asked looking around, nothing happened. I sighed. "What about the fabricated world?" Still nothing. Shit. We were not getting anywhere… We didn't know what was in our future. Wait… The future maybe that was it.

"The future?" I whispered. It was then that we heard something behind us, it sounded like glass but it didn't shatter. When I looked at what had made the sound, I found it looked like a little crystal figurine of a hellish gargoyle or something. Kneeling down to it and taking it in hand I studied it. It had a wicked smile on its face. I set it on the third pedestal.

All pedestals were slowly disappearing into the ground. "You did it Garry!" Ib exclaimed a smile forming on her lips. "Come on, maybe that door in the other room is open now." She said, pulling me.

Following her back, I kept feeling as if something was wrong. I shook the feeling off and when we made it to the door, I stepped in front of her. Looking down to the door knob I really didn't want to turn, I reached out and took ahold of it. This was the only way out of this place. I opened the door and stepped in Ib following me closely. She was gripping my coat and peering out from behind me. That's when the door behind us disappeared. I felt my heart sink and we were enveloped in darkness. If I hadn't reached out and grabbed Ib I would've lost her. Just then something flashed before us, It was a memory. My memory, it was my younger nine year old self.

My friends and I were breaking into a house and we entered the house through a window. The window led into a child's more like an infant's room, and the child lay in the crib in the corner. In the memory I looked scared and was afraid of getting caught. One of my friends back then had heard the whimper of the baby and started to freak out. He pulled a knife out not knowing what else to do to keep the baby quiet. I remember the fear I felt when he pulled that knife out.

"Jeff! What are you doing?" I remember saying to that kid.

"If that baby cries we are fucked Garry," He said quietly pointing the knife at the baby in the crib.

"We aren't here to kill anyone, were here to rob this rich guy, what happened to that plan?" I said trying to pull the knife away. I failed and he thrust the knife up ready to plunge it into the baby. I shot my hand out and pulled his wrist so that it wouldn't hurt the kid. Instead it hit me. It sliced my eyelid barely and it caused a scar, that was why I always kept that eye covered with my hair…

The knife loudly hit the floor and I scurried to pick it up, covering my eye. The parents were coming we all could hear them.

"Darling, I heard something in Ib's room!" We heard the wife say in fear. We all ran to the window trying to get away. I was the last one through the window. But I never made it out, the father had seen me and had grabbed me pulling me back in. Seeing the knife that now lie next to me the wife gasped and the father kicked it away.

After that I was sent away to juvie. I was to blame for letting my friends talk me into coming with them. The light went away and so did the memory. Ib turned to me her hair covering her eyes.

"Garry… you tried robbing my parents…" I said nothing, I was scared that she wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. She looked up to me her crimson eyes staring at me. She raised her hand lifted the hair that covered my scarred eye. I looked away, I was ashamed of it all.

"But you saved me," She whispered as she embraced me. Her tiny frame locked around my waist like a sloth to a tree branch.

"Ib, I'm so so sorry that that happened, when I was nine I had poor judgment skills." I whispered wrapping my arms around her.

"You were my savior even before the museum," I looked down to her, she smelled so good, like strawberries. I almost had forgotten what they smelled like and now smelling something that wasn't here in this world, it made me want to go home with Ib even more. I couldn't deny that I love Ib and I sure as hell couldn't deny the fact that I was scared that I would die again and Ib would go back alone without me.

I closed my eyes, if we get out of this false world I was going to uphold my promise and I would take Ib to get some of those macaroons.

I looked around wanting to find a way out of this dark place. I froze as I saw a set of pearly white teeth smiling at us.

"Hello I am the memory caster, I bring forth old memories, new ones and I can even destroy memories, I am the creature that Rin gets his power from when it comes to memories." It chuckled. I stepped in front of Ib.

"What do you want," I say.

"I want to eat a memory of yours and destroy it only then can I let you out of this darkness." I looked to Ib, she stepped forward from behind me, she looked to the ground and closed her eyes.

"I want to forget that I was ever sexually with Rin," She said strongly grabbing my hand. Hearing the chuckling of the creature I put my arm around her shoulders.

"So be it." Just then Ib fell to her knees holding her head and cryng out in pain. Taking hold of her I brought her to my chest. She soon quieted and passed out in my embrace. The creature was devouring a small blue light.

"Thanks for the treat." It laughed, I kept my eyes on Ib there after as the darkness now faded and we were in a normal room, this one had a bed in it at least. I picked up Ib's sleeping form and I brought her to the bed and laid her down in it. I turned to go lay down on the floor but I felt her hand grip my wrist.

"Don't leave me alone Garry," She whispered in her sleep. Lying down in the bed with her, I fell asleep with her. Entering a sleep full of peaceful dreams.


	13. Notice

Hey guys, so I got a problem with the latest chapter for this fanfic. I had something juicy written up for you guys and I was just putting the finishing touches on it and I saved it and well when I came back my little brother had deleted all my files for this fanfic as well as some other files. Ugh, but anyway so I should have a new chapter coming in soon, the chapter would have been in place of this notice but gotta love younger siblings right? So have a great day and expect to see a new chapter up very soon. Mmmmm k bye :).


	14. No Hope

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy! So I have decided that I will make multiple endings for this fanfic, just like the game kind of so yeah :) Don't worry I don't want to end this fanfic so soon. So we have a little bit to go :) Sorry for the wait on the update. Take it easy guys!**

* * *

I was hot, I was burning probably because Garry was lying on me. I couldn't move, not that I really wanted to. I didn't remember how I found Garry but the only thing that mattered was that he was here with me, I had dreamed of this moment. I closed my eyes, my fingers gripping the fabric of his trench coat. I felt his hot breath on my face as he slept peacefully. After a few minutes of savoring the moment he woke up as he felt me stir.

"Ib!" He said in surprise, as he threw himself away from me. His face was red and he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Ib, I shouldn't have been so close, I should have guessed that it may have made you uncomfortable." He shifted on his feet, I giggled at this. He didn't know the fact that I had been dreaming of him for all these years.

My simple little crush, grew into a complex thing. I didn't know how to tell him, but I guess I was just happy to be around him, I took ahold of his hand, my face feeling hot. I looked up into his eyes, feeling shivers down my spine. "It's not uncomfortable," I whispered stepping forward toward him. His eyes widened as his hand grabbed hold of my left forearm.

"Ib…" He coo'd. I felt my face get even hotter as he leaned down toward me. His face was just inches from mine, his eyes studying mine. I slowly stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Though I was interrupted by laughter and he was thrust away from me, from what looked like a huge shadow.

"WE WANT HIM BACK!" It sounded like a group of voices screamed. I hit the wall pain shooting through me. I cried out in pain.

"IB!" Garry shouted, as he started running though as he was running it looked as though he wasn't moving. I couldn't move, it hurt way to much. Something grabbed hold of my hair and yanked me up. I grit my teeth. I hung there limply and Garry stopped. In looking to whatever was holding me up by the hair I saw a pair of red eyes glaring down at me.

"Give him back. Give him back. GIVE HIM BACK!" It growled as I felt something sharp at my throat. I gasped from the coldness of the blade.

Garry stopped in his tracks. "Who?" He asked, his voice desperate.

"Our brother." The icy voices said. "He sacrificed himself for the likes of you now give him back." Garry fell to his knees.

"Don't hurt her and I will." He said in a monotone voice. He looked up his eyes full of rage. They threw me down and stepped on my head to keep me down. I heard Garry growl.

"How do I give him back?" He asked his voice wavering.

"Sacrifice yourself for him as he has done for you." The voices said grudgingly. My eyes widened.

"Garry… No you can't do it! Please don't leave me alone again." I cried trying to get up but the weight on me was too much.

"Ib… I… I… need you to be safe." He said keeping his eyes down. "Go on, I sacrifice myself." He said. I felt my heart drop and tears flow. I was about to lose him once again. No, this cannot be happening. The weight on me was lifted and the shadow took hold of Garry and enveloped him. Garry screamed out in pain. I ran to him and reached out to his hand.

"GARRY!" I screamed as I took ahold of his hand which turned to ash and dissolved through my fingers. I fell forward and all was quiet. Garry was gone, the shadow was gone and I was all alone. I felt my body shaking. There was nothing now, I had no fight in me. Garry was nothing but ash pile in front of me. My heart ached.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a familiar smile. My eyes widened.

"Ib, what's wrong." A soothing voice said.

"Rin?" I said astonished. Where was he all this time? I couldn't remember anything at all really. I guess I put him at the back of my mind. "What are you doing here?" I asked wiping some tears away. He frowned.

"I have been trying to find you, Ib. I see that the dolls have killed Garry," He said kicking at the ash. I felt light headed and I just wanted to find Garry…

"The dolls?" I said. I wanted the sick feeling in my stomach to go away. I wanted Garry here not Rin.

"One of the dolls sacrificed itself to help Garry, because Garry was able to look past the appearance of the doll, and accept it." Thinking back, I remembered the angry red eyes that threatened to hurt me. It made me shake, Garry had sacrificed himself for me… Again…

I stood, my back to Rin, and my hair covering my eyes. "Rin, is there a way to bring him back?" I asked my voice pleading. He sighed shaking his head.

"He was turned to ash, he cannot come back." I closed my eyes. Garry was always there for me, protecting me, even when he was stuck in this world, he was stuck in my mind. Keeping me from ending my life with the hope of seeing him once again. But now, he was gone, I didn't get to tell him I loved him, or share a first kiss with him. There is no hope… None at all.

I turned to Rin, my fists balled up as I hugged him crying into his chest. What happened? Why was this happening and why couldn't I remember what had happened to Rin. I felt his arms around me, as he held me against him.

"Ib, lets get out of here. There is nothing that we can do. We need to leave him." He said in a soothing voice. I closed my eyes, following him.

IN THE REAL WORLD:

Ib's mother was tidying up around the house, for Ib's surprise party for when she came back. It had been an hour since she had left and she still had a lot of things to do. She had just entered Ib's tidy room to find that there wasn't much she could do there, although she had found a sketchbook that was sitting on her lonely daughters bed.

Filled with curiosity, Ib's mother opened the sketchbook and found all sorts of drawings, and as she was flipping through the pages, she found that Ib's artwork was getting better with each drawing. When she flipped to the last page, she was impressed. On the very last page, was a drawing of a man in a trench coat, with purple hair, the picture of the man looked as though he was sleeping peacefully up against a wall. But little did Ib's mother know, was that that was the last time Ib had seen Garry from the first visit to the gallery. Ib had drawn the image that was vividly burned on the back of her eyelids. Not knowing anything about the drawing Ib's mother set the sketchbook down, proud of her daughters artistic abilities. She left the room to get the rest of the house ready for the surprise party.

No hope, none at all… or so she thought.


	15. Choices

**Alright guys, so this is where this transitions into different endings for this fanfic, I know there are people who dont want Ib to be with Rin and some do. So I have decided to do different endings for it all. Also there is a lemon in this chapter guys so yeah you have been warned. :) Have a great day guys, I hope its filled with great things that make you go wooo hooo :P**

* * *

Ib's POV

Rin and I had been walking for hours, my heart hurt, there was nothing there it felt like. Now my only hope of survival was Rin. I didn't even want to survive I wanted to die, because Garry had died again for me… I shook, crying. Rin would look down every now and again in worry, I didn't really care. Our footsteps rang against the marble floors. I was giving up with each step I was getting weaker and the sound of my footsteps began to fade and I soon fell to my knees.

Rin wrapped his arms around me, "Ib, we have to go…"

"I don't care!" I snapped. His eyes widened and he looked like I had just slapped him.

"Ib, please, Garry would have wanted you to continue through to the end."

I clenched my fist and punched him in the chest. Not hard, but it took the wind out of him.

"You wouldn't know what he would have wanted!" I shouted. My whole body was shaking. He hid his face. I heard him sigh with agitation.

"Don't tell me what I know and what I don't, bitch." He growled his eyes flashing at me, as he took ahold of my throat squeezing the life out of me. "I have watched him all these years, studying him, so that I could copy him and be his replacement for you." My hands were trying to pry his hands off of my throat, with no luck. I gasped out trying to breathe, my vision was blurring. If this was how I was going to die, then so be it.

* * *

Rin's POV

This bitch, she knew how to strike a chord with me. She knew how to get a reaction out of me. I was about to kill her, I wanted to so bad. But I felt a small thump, on my back. When I looked back, I saw a blue doll on my shoulder. It's red eyes boring into mine.

"Get off of her," It said. "Do it, or you'll be sorry." I laughed throwing it off of me, I straddled Ib's struggling form. I took hold of her hands and held them down and she got a full gasp of air. I had almost made her pass out. I laughed.

"I will show you the true meaning of fear, now be a good little girl and do as I say." She nodded sheer terror in her eyes.

"When we get to the human world, you will become mine, I will marry you and you shall bear my children."

"Wh-why?" She squeaked. I chuckled.

"Because, I can, because Garry has wanted to do it, and he can't and it would destroy him if I got to plant my seed in you and make you my woman." I chuckled, "His writings describe how much he wanted you, that he fell in love with you, he expressed how much he felt sick because you were only a child. And everytime he wrote about you his memories would come back to life. Because everything that you write or draw in this place will come true." I pressed my hardness into her womanhood. It felt so good. Her eyes widened, and she continued to struggle more.

"Stop please." She pleaded.

"The book has been opened…" A voice from a corner said, it was that stupid doll.

I paid no mind to that stupid thing, and I ripped off Ib's shirt, showing her breasts. I laughed as she gasped from the cold air that made her nipples harden. "What's the matter Ib, are you liking this." She shook her head.

"Please Rin, don't…" I grabbed ahold of her soft but firm breast and relished the feeling. Oh god, it was just as good as the first time. "Rin, don't, I am a virgin." This made me laugh so hard, I let her go, this was too much.

"Stupid girl you gave me your virginity, but you chose to have your memory taken." Her eyes widened and she curled up into a little ball below me. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Leave me alone," She whimpered.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Now Ib, I will give you a choice okay?"

She looked up with her red eyes. "What?"

"If what that doll says is true, then Garry lives, now here is your choice. One: You will submit to me, we will get out of here and you become my bride and give me children and we live a normal life, and Garry will make it out of here too unharmed and he will not remember you but he will be safe, or… Two: You struggle, I force you to become my wife and I force you to bear my children, and we live a semi normal life, and Garry will die in the most painful way imaginable.

Or three, I kill you, Garry and leave to the outside world where I will find your parents and kill them as well for making such an insolent child. Now what is your choice?"

* * *

Ib's POV

Those choices, none of them I liked at all. I couldn't have him hurting my parents or Garry…

There was only one thing to do… I was going to give myself to this man, all for the sake of the ones that I loved. I heard a little sigh, and a doll was shaking his little head.

"I-I will go with you and I won't struggle Rin, I will become your wife." He smiled an evil smile, he had won. I shook I was still exposed to him, and I was embarrassed.

"I'm glad to hear it Ib, my wife to be," He said kissing me forcefully. I nutted up but I let him. "Now I will make you mine, right here and now." He unzipped his pants. I shuddered this was really happening, I was about to sign my life away to him. His member sprung out at me and he positioned himself. He leant down and bit me on my neck, and without any warning he plunged himself into me, earning a cry of surprise from me. I heard him chuckle. He started thrusting in and out and gradually got harder with each thrust. He started sucking on my breasts, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"You love this, don't you?" He asked his breathing labored. "ANSWER ME!" He demanded.

"Yes, yes I love it!" I whispered, closing my eyes. I wasn't exactly lying… This felt so good to me. But I didn't want this from Rin…

"Good girl." He coo'd in my ear. He continued his pace getting faster.

His moans rang out as he started pounding into me earning a few moans from me, he was making me climax…

My body was shaking from the intensity of my climax as he thrust into me one last time going as deep as he could inside me and he spilt his seed into my channel as he moaned all the while. I lie there limply, and he caught his breath, he kissed me almost passionately, and he clung to my tired body.

"Mmmm, Ib you will come to love me," he said softly, stroking my hair. "You won't be hurt and neither will Garry or your parents, and we'll have beautiful children together. A normal life just you and me…" It was then when I looked up at Rin, that I realized that that was all he wanted. He wanted to be human, he wanted to have a normal life and love and be loved in return… His face said it all. When he talked of it, he had a dreamy look on his face. Especially when he talked about our children. I was willing to bet that he was born from that painting in the museum, that someone in this fabricated world had created him and that he was having all but a normal life and a normal life was what he wanted most. I felt a pain of guilt, I basically wasted my childhood, with all my dreams of Garry, and being depressed that he wasn't there in the real world with me. I didn't have a normal childhood because I was a child in love. In a relationship that probably wouldn't have lasted because of the age difference between Garry and I. And a childhood was something that Rin wanted.

He wanted kids so he could experience what childhood feels like… I felt sorry for him. I order to keep those I loved safe, I would become Rins. I reached up and kissed his forehead gently and said nothing. He smiled genuinely at me. I closed my eyes and interlocked my fingers with his. I was about to do the biggest decision of my life and, well, it's not like I had any choice.


End file.
